


September Colours -Nanairo-

by Riyusama



Series: XANADU [3]
Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band), Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin decided that he wanted to be close to Byou; he wanted them to be friends. The beach would always be the one place that they could be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	September Colours -Nanairo-

**Author's Note:**

> Wooohoo!! Part three of XANADU ~ Again, I would like to thank my little sister for all the jokes here lol. Well technically, all the jokes originated from me, I become a joker around my family so yeah... .w.
> 
> This series was supposed to be fuckin' tragic I swear, screw my little sister for transforming it into a romantic comedy... Not that I'm complaining that much though lol
> 
> The title was inspired by SCREW's song Nanairo or September Colours, this was from their album Nanairo no Reienka

He went back to the beach earlier than, their agreed time. You could say that Jin was ecstatic with the meet up, excited to see Byou again. A goofy smile was plastered on his lips the whole night to day; making his sister and mother give him weird questioning looks. He left his house in quite a hurry, a riceball in his hand as he already planned his clothes with a simple button shirt, pants that he wore swimming trunks underneath already.

It was an understatement to say that Jin was excited.

When he finally arrived to his destination; the same place where he and Byou had first met he was in for a surprise. There by the edge of the beach where the waves could lightly touch you, the blond was sitting by waiting. Jin helt his own heart ready to leapt right out of his chest.

Byou had been waiting for  _new friend_ to come by; he has to admit he's really too early at their meet up. Yet, the blond found himself walking on autopilot the whole day that the minute he woke up Byou instantly dressed himself up, ate a bit of breakfast and immediately excused himself from his family, saying he wanted to look at the beach again. His parents were happy that he was enjoying himself in Kumamoto, even with the sad happenings all around.

He was too early, but he wanted to hang out with Jin. He should have asked for an earlier meet up, since Byou found it awfully unbearable to be sitting alone on the sand.

"Byou-chan!" Jin's voice was loud and clear as he ran towards the blond "You're early! Did you just get here?"

Byou had to wince first hand when the brunet called him with the suffix  _'chan'_ accompannying his name "Yeah," he lied an answer to Jin "I guess we're a little early." he sufficed, eyes narrowing at he stared at Jin's lips.

"Oh cool, do you wanna grab some lunch first before--" Jin's words were cut off when the blond suddenly stood up and walked close to him. Byou leaned in with such close proximity that the brunet could even feel Byou's breathing; Jin felt totally shadowed by the other's tallness. Unexpectantly, Byou raised a hand to lightly touch Jin's already cherry red blushing cheeks and he leaned in a tad bit closer--

"No! Stop that!" was the brunet's quick reaction, pushing the blond way from him by the chest "What do you think you're doing? Pervert!" Jin exclaimed out loudly, catching a lot of stranger's attention.

Byou fell down on the sand with his bottom first, initially shocked by Jin's reaction. He stared at the brunet with wide eyes before he raised his hand, thumb and index finger holding on a lone grain of rice "You had something on your face."

If his face could heat up anymore than it did, Jin would probably be the reddest thing ever. He stared at Byou's hands and could't keep eye contact anymore as the blond stood back up on his two feet.

Byou poked his index finger at Jin's forehead "What the hell were you thinking? Pervert." was the blond's reply as he smirked at Jin.

"Shut up! You could've just told me there was something on my face!" the brunet argued back as he made an effort to give himself more space from Byou. He raised his arm, angrily wiping at his mouth in attempt to clean out anymore evidences of the rice ball he ate.

The blond laughed "You're funny when you're angry." Byou spoke and it made Jin glare at him "Anyways, lunch?"

Jin sighed, turning his back on Byou as the brunet started to walk without him "There's a nearby ramen shop here that I really like."

"Awesome!" Byou replied as he jogged to walk next to Jin "I love ramen dude, how did you know?" he said with a cheeky smirk as he lightly nudged Jin's side with his elbow.

"The hell would I know man? But, I guess we both have similar likes anyways so, that's cool." Jin shrugged, smiling to himself at the new found same tastes.

As they arrived at the said ramen shop, both boys sat down on a table outside as they ordered the same thing. Jin was starting to enjoy his food when all of a sudden, Byou plucked the vegetables from his bowl to place it in Jin's.

"Oi, eat your vegetables."

Byou darted his tongue out in disgust "Ew no way, you eat it." he said as the blond removed all vegetables and gave them to Jin.

"What are you a child?" the brunet commented as he ate the food Byou gave him.

"Nope, but your height makes you look like one." Byou retorted happily, a smirk on his lips as he ate.

"Shut up," Jin grumbled as he placed one leafy vegetable at Byou's bowl again.

"Fuck no, you eat that!" the blond said as he quickly transported the vegetable from his to Jin's bowl.

"Don't play with your food man!" the brunet exasperated.

"You started it!" was Byou's arguement.

The brunet could only shake his head in defeat, eating his ramen in silence as him and Byou enjoyed their food.

As soon as they finished eating their food both boys went back to the beach, Jin undoing his shirt in the process as they walked to the part where they can go for a swim. Byou watched the other, taking in the fact that the brunet was almost ready to dive into the sea as he removed his top then, started to unfasten his pant's buttons and zipper, showing the swimming trunks he was already wearing.

"This is the spot my family usually swims at," Jin suddenly interjected with a big smile as he placed his clothes at a safe distance away from the waters "There's not much people who come down to this part, though not a lot come by during September anyways." he shrugged.

Byou started to undo his own clothings, unlike Jin he brought a small bag with him where he could put his clothes. He removed his shirt and pants; swimming trunks already worn under the layer of clothings. As soon as Byou had finished the task, he turned around to see Jin posing by the edge where the waves touched.

The brunet laid by his side, head supported by one hand as he tried to do one of those seductive model poses "Honu honu baguetto," he said off, lightly chuckling as he couldn't contain his laughter "Bonjour, croisSANT!" Jin ended up screaming the last word as a sudden flash of big waves came by; if anyone were to look they would see the brunet whom was laying on the sand completely engulfed by the large water that rushed out of the blue; his arm that was raised up in surprise the only thing you would be able to decipher properly.

The blond felt himself starting to get a headache; he walked over to Jin who now was coughing heavily as he sat down with sand evident on his whole body, even his hair was covered with it "Why are you so embarrassing?" Byou asked.

Jin looked up at the blond with a small pout, face smudged with wet sand "Muchos grashias?"

Byou sighed "Si,"

At the word, Jin's eyes widened for a second before a wide grin was plastered upon his lips and he stood up with a new vibe of enthusiasm evident in his aura "Sea! Umi!" Jin exclaimed out in glee, which caught Byou off guard.

"Haha! I am knows Engrish!" Jin continued off smugly, talking in broken English with a heavy Japanese accent. He grabbed Byou's hand and started to drag the blond into the waters "Come on Byou-chan! We is swimming!"

Byou was thinking if he had started to go crazy, since first of all, why had he even thought of hanging out with this guy? Jin was embarrassing beyond words. His English was horrible that Byou felt his cheeks light up in red as he saw a couple people and few passerby's stare at the two of them laughing. Byou would have denied then and there that he knew Jin but, since the other had so graciously called his name whilst holding his hand... Byou had no escape at all.

As they were both submerged in the sea, Jin instantly splahed the salt water in Byou's direction, It ensued into a small water fight, with Jin swimming away from the blond as Byou had unexpectedly tried to drown the brunet in the waters. It was funny actually, Byou would have thought that Jin was a better swimmer than, him since the brunet lived close to the beach yet, the blond could beat him at a swimming contest.

They both ended up doing chicken fights at the sea, or more like a competition on who could drown the other first. There was a lot of pushing, splashing of waters and Jin even got to trap Byou in a headlock.

In the end, both boys were exhausted. Byou was the first one to withdraw, unable to handle Jin's unlimited source of energy. How such a small guy could have that much energy in his body Byou didn't know, though he would like to know the secret as to how the brunet could keep up being a hyper goofball for long hours end.

He sat by the sand, watching Jin swim and perform silly antics all the whilst, making the blond laugh. The brunet followed in suite after a few minutes, realizing that it was no fun at all to be swimming alone; so he decided to quit for a minute and sit down beside Byou.

Though, not before he collected a few pretty shells for the blond to marvel over; he'd sneak one later into Byou's jacket for keepings.

"This is awesome dude," Jin beamed, looking over to the other cheekily "We should do this again sometime."

His words seemed to bring about a different atmosphere as Byou's mood seemed to quickly change into a different one... a sadder one if Jin may comment. He was about to say something funny to lighten the mood, but the blond had beat him to it.

"I'm going away tomorrow." Byou admitted, not looking at Jin.

"Away? You're going home? That's cool, Tokyo is probably like just a 3 or 5 hour drive from here right?" the brunet sufficed.

"No, I mean..." Byou started, taking in a deep breath as he gathered up a little courage at first before gazing to Jin "My family's moving to England; this is my last day here."

Jin was at a loss for words. And here he thought he had made a friend, he was even going to ask for Byou's number today so they could still keep in touch with each other when Byou went back to the city but... England? It seemed as though, this would be the last day they'd ever see each other again.

"Ba..." Jin started, willing himself not to look to sad infront of Byou. The blond looked to him with an arched brow, puzzlement etched onto his features as he waited for Jin's words "Baguetto?" was the only thing the brunet could say to the blond, yet there was an understanding in that one word and Byou nodded his head to Jin.

"Oui."


End file.
